Inmortal
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters tiene un secreto que ocultar, pero no sabe que Kenny es igual a el.


Butters se había distanciado de sus antiguos amigos con los que iba al colegio, ahora Butters y sus viejos amigos estaban en segundaría, todo había era diferente.

-Oye Kyle, Butters parece muy solo ¿no?. - le dijo Stan

-Si, no se porque dejo de hablarnos a si tan de repente. -

- Cartman, seguro que le hiciste algo. - le acuso Stan a Cartman

-Yo no le he hecho nada. - se defendió

-Tampoco habla con los demás de la clase, no solo somos nosotros. - dijo Kyle

-Eso es raro. - dijo Stan

-Hola. - saludo Clyde y Token

-Clyde, ¿sabéis si ha Butters le pasa algo?. - pregunto Stan

-No, nosotros no sabemos nada. - dijo Token

Ya en clase, Kenny no dejaba de tirarle notas a Butters, pero el ni siquiera las leía.

-Kenny, deja de tirarle notas a Butters. - le dijo Kyle

-Pero quiero saber que le pasa. - dijo Kenny, hasta que una nota aterrizo en su mesa.

¨Es algo que nadie entendería, ni siquiera tu¨

Kenny le envío otra nota

¨Seguro que lo entenderé, te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie, te doy mi palabra¨

-Kenny, el señor Garrison te va a pillar. - le aviso Kyle, Kenny no le hizo ningún caso. Le llego otra nota.

¨Aunque no lo creas, puedo ver cuando alguien va a morir¨

Kenny soltó una risa contenida, pensaba que Butters estaba bromeando. Kenny le contesto.

¨Me gusto tu broma, es muy original¨

Kenny le hizo llegar la nota a Butters.

-Espero que no sea nada grave. - dijo Clyde refiriéndose a Butters. A Kenny le llego otra nota.

¨No es una broma, puedo ver encima de las cabezas de la gente, el día que morirán, cuantas horas le quedan y como van a morir. Eso no es divertido en absoluto.¨

Kenny le era muy difícil de creer todo aquello, tenia que poner a prueba a Butters para saber si eso era totalmente verdad.

¨Si me demuestras que eso es verdad, entonces te creeré.¨

Se acabo la clase, todos fueron a la cafetería a almorzar.

-En serio si nadie le pregunta a Butters que le pasa, se lo preguntare yo. - dijo Cartman. Butters paso por la mesa de Kenny y los otros, le dio una nota a Kenny.

¨Observa a Bebe durante 30 segundos y veras como se clavara su propio tenedor en la garganta.¨

Eso era escalofriante, Kenny no deseaba eso para nadie.

-...¿Kenny, porque miras tanto a Bebe?. - le pregunto Stan

-Si, ¿porque la miras tanto?. - pregunto Kyle, Ya pasaron 30 segundos. Toda la gente de la cafetería vio como Bebe tropezaba y se clavaba su propio tenedor por accidente. Todos se quedaron sin habla.

-Butters tenia razón. - pensó Kenny, eso era terrorífico.

Pasaron dos días después de lo sucedido, nadie se atrevía a comentar nada respecto a eso.

-Butters, ¿como es que tienes ese don?. - le pregunto Kenny

-Es una maldición, nadie querría esto.

-Dime, ¿cuando voy a morir?.

-No Kenny, no lo quiero saber, y seguro que tu tampoco.

-Vamos, dime que ves. - Butters miro por encima de la cabeza de Kenny, pero no tenia ningún dato ni ningún numero.

-No veo nada, ¿Por que?. -

-Por que soy igual que tu. -

-¿Igual que tu?. -

-Yo tengo el mismo don que tu. -

-¿También puedes ver la fecha de muerte de la gente?. -

-Si, también, pero aparte de eso tenemos otro don. -

-La inmortalidad. - dijo Damien interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Soy inmortal?, ¿pero como?. - pregunto Butters.

-Son muy pocos los elegidos, unos nacen con el don, como Kenny, y a otros les aparece de repente. - dijo Damien.

-He muerto infinidad de veces, pero nadie recuerda mis muertes, después de morir despierto en mi cama como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Butters, si mueres a causa de algún accidente, no te preocupes nadie recordara nada. - dijo Damien

-Pero yo no quiero morir. - dijo Butters lloroso.

-Esa el la ventaja, no podrás morir tan fácilmente, no importa si te disparan o si caes desde un precipicio, porque nadie lo recordara.

Butters creció y aprendió a convivir con ese don que tanto miedo le había dando al principio. En ocasiones iba a visitar a Damien, eso si, solo cuando moría. En ocasiones veía a Kenny y otras veces no, Kenny iba mas al infierno que al cielo. Butters formo una familia que tampoco recordaba sus numerosas muertes.


End file.
